coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8610 (3rd April 2015)
Plot Anna and Owen are stunned by Faye's pregnancy but concentrate on helping her give birth. Sophie has called an ambulance. Faye begs Anna not to send her back. Jason watches Sarah and Callum like a hawk. Craig swears to Owen that he's not the baby's father. Sally and Tim run into them outside and hear the news. Bethany mischievously tells Jason that Sarah is only with Callum to get a reaction out of him as she still has feelings for him and has a shrine to him in their flat in Milan. The paramedics arrive and take Faye to hospital. Anna and Tim lay into Craig but Faye defends him and thanks him as she's taken into the ambulance. Nick comes to Carla's aid when she has a problem with her laptop but proves hopeless at the task. Tony caves in and leaves a message for Tracy asking her to call him. Sarah gets angry when Callum tries to kiss her and tells him she knows he's just using her to get at David. Anna feels terrible that Faye was too scared to tell her. Bethany stirs things between Sarah and David. Carla and Nick's evening isn't a total waste as they enjoy each other's company. Tracy lets Tony think she's taking him back, opening the back door wearing a sexy outfit, but then tells him to go back to grannie. Faye gives birth to a baby girl. Under interrogation from Beth, Craig swears on Darryl's life that her baby isn't his. Beth accepts his word. An exhausted Faye refuses to hold her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George Guest cast *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Faye's room Notes *A paramedic is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna does her best to take control as she, Sophie and Sally fuss around an exhausted Faye, while Tim tries to reassure the frightened youngster. After the ambulance arrives, Craig heads home, where he tells Beth and Kirk about Faye, insisting the baby is not his. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,740,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes